Kagome's Destiny
by kirahigurashi
Summary: Kagome doesn't love Inuyasha. She loves someone else at her new highschool. Too bad they think she is a he...
1. Chapter 1

Please be kind I'm attempting at this. I hope you love the story

I don't own either Inuyasha or Ouran host club

wish i did though...

Cracking one eye open to see if I could figure out what had woken me from such a pleasant sleep, I looked nope nothing, drifting back off I shot awake

searching everywhere for that sound again. "Great now I'm hearing things" stretching my arms way above my head and leaning back slightly I felt every muscle

clench then relax until a slight crack was echoing through my room. Wait my room? Wasn't I suppose to be somewhere? "Hmmm guess not" I barely mumbled

shaking my head I could tell I needed a shower and badly had the AC cut off in the middle of the night? Deciding to go check it I stood up too fast and hit the

floor well at least I was alone... "KAGOME!" never mind "What Souta?" "Momma wants to know what you want for breakfast and should she make meals for

everyone?" smiling and shaking my head softly "You know she is going to anyway doesn't matter how I answer." hearing Souta walk back down the stairs I

grabbed a pair of black loose fitting jeans, a green shirt with black writing that said "Don't stand to close I bite" with silver fangs below the writing, a matching

bra and thong set which were black and lacey with green bows, and my green towel. Once in the bathroom I cut the water on as hot as it could go and hopped

in. Feeling my muscles relax again I started to wash my hair "MMMMMMM I love this scent" I said while closing my eyes, who wouldn't love Vanilla and Jasmine?

After rinsing my hair out I decided I need to hurry up or Inubaka will get pissy, I had realized long ago that I didn't like Inuyasha like that anymore he was more

of a brother to me but of course once I figured that out he started to be nicer and loving. Rolling my eyes I finished drying my hair and getting dressed, walking

down the stairs I had asked my mom if we had any socks because mine were all missing. "Yes there is a basket full in the laundry room Kagome." "Thanks

momma" searching for socks is worse than looking for Jewel shards "Geez momma I'll never find a matching set" I practically groaned out. "AH HA found a pair!"

Grinning as big as I could I pulled them on and went to eat breakfast. "Kagome when will you come home again?" "I don't know momma I'll try to come home

soon I promise" Pulling on my black combat boots the thought that Inuyasha might not like my outfit made me go look in the mirror, from my knee length

Blue/Black hair, my Electric Blue eyes, my D cup Breasts, which I was so proud of not that I would tell anyone, my slender flat tummy, my curvy hips , to my long

toned legs. DAMN I look hot, I thought to my self. "Momma I need a hair bow or like 50 of them" "Oh how come you've always worn your hair down?" "Well I

want to keep my hair off my neck." Smiling she walked off and brought my a brand new pack of assorted hair bows. Pulling my hair up into a high ponytail, like

Sango, I grinned at my self in the mirror. "Well bye momma" I barely heard her say bye as I ran out the door and jumped into the well. Feeling the magic swirl

around me made me realize I loved jumping into the well it made me feel warm and loved. Once my feet touched ground I started to climb but I ended up

getting lifted out thanks to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha" "Hn" lifting an eyebrow I cocked my head off to the side and crossed my arms waiting for a proper hello.

Glaring he turned picked up my bag and started walking off muttering a quick hey. Smiling I followed after him enjoying the calm clean air when he asked "What

in the hell are you wearing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
A New School?  
Yet again I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club

Sending a glare that would scare Lord Fluffy I decided that Inubaka didn't need an answer right then so I walked away toward the village. Hearing him muttering things like "Bitch" "Wench" I didn't mind but when I heard Kikyo that was it!

Whipping around so fast, I was sure I had whiplash, I screamed "I AM NOT YOUR PRECIOUS KIKYHO NOR DO I EVER WANT TO BE YOU POMPOUS PRICK, WHY DON'T YOU GO FIND HER AND TELL HER I WANT MY SOUL BACK OH WAIT NEVERMIND CUZ YOU'D END UP FUCKING HER LIKE EVERY OTHER TIME YOU HAVE SEEN HER!" Spinning back around I started walking again, after about 6 steps I turned and looked at him.

Ears bent backwards, eyes wide open, mouth barely being off the ground, slumped shoulders, and to top it all off not a damn word was coming from him! Pure bliss thats what is happening right now, 'hmmm guess I should have done that a long time ago' I thought with a big grin.

Stretching I began wondering why I came back so soon, 'because Inubaka would flip if I stayed any longer. God I swear I could just sit him into oblivian! Why can't he just see that I am not Kikyo?' Tears were flowing out like freaking rivers, "I'm going home and you won't stop me. You understand that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha POV

'She is yelling at me! What the fuck? SHE JUST CUSSED AT ME! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' 'Oh shit I did it this time I'm going to be sat til I end up on the other side of the world!' 'Wait is she crying? Yep she is I hope she knows I'm not compairing her to Kikyo its just Kikyo would have told me why she was wearing weird clothes I mean its not my fault they look alike.'

"I'm going home and you won't stop me. You understand that Inuyasha?" Wait what did she say? "Home? Hell no you just got back we got Jewel Sh..." I stopped talking as soon as I heard her growl at me, looking at the small woman you would think she was a demon herself. Her hair was whiping around her, eyes ready to draw blood, hands bawled up and nails digging into soft flesh. "Inuyasha I am going home, **DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?**" gulping and trying to summon my courage I managed to a small "Feh" and jumped into the closest tree.

"Do whatever you want I don't care" I mummered 'I don't want you to leave please don't leave me Kagome I... I love you...' I watched her storm off towards the well when I felt a warm stream go down my cheek, wiping that damn tear away I smelled Kikyo. "Feh what do you want?" "Why Inuyasha I want you" She said with an empty voice. 'I'm going to give Kagome her soul back. This isn't the Kikyo I loved. Besides then Kagome will be happy and become **MY MATE**.' "Hmmm hey Kikyo wait for me I got to ask you something..."

Kagome POV

"MOMMA I'M HOME!" I screamed while walking out of the well house. Glancing around the yard was empty except for Buyo and Sesshomaru,'WAIT SESSHOMARU!' "WHAT THE HELL?" A smirk on his beautiful face made me want to claw his damn face off, "Imouto I'm here to take you to your new highschool, It's Ouran Acadamy. Oh by the way I signed you up as a boy so go pack up and make it snappy because you got school." He turned and walked away leaving me with the same look on my face that Inuyasha had. 'Wait what school? WHAT? OH HELL NO I AM NOT GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL JUST... did he call me Imouto?'

Walking inside I saw my mom had already packed my bags with a big smile on her face. "Traitor" I said while grabbing my bag "Bye momma I don't know when I'll be home love you" Sesshomaru was waiting beside a limo talking on his cell phone while motioning for me to hurry. He threw me a boys uniform and closed the car door, once I was dressed he slid into the seat beside me.

"Kagome you are the heir to my company that is why you are going to Ouran." With that being said I just looked out the window praying to be saved from hell that is school.

The car pulled up to the school and I was thrown out with my bag, scheduale, and a new cell phone. "Once school is out call me I'll send a car to pick you up." Then both Sesshomaru and the limo left me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my followers it makes me happy to know that people kinda like my story :)

I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club :(

Please forgive me if I left out info we all Know the story so :P

My Dearest sister I thought of you while writing this so this chapter is for you :)

Review: The car pulled up to the school and I was thrown out with my bag, scheduale, and a new cell phone. "Once school is out call me I'll send a car to pick you up." Then both Sesshomaru and the limo left me...

Kagome POV:  
'_Great Lord Fluffy dropped me off at some unknown place with no fucking clue where to go!_' I thought while glaring at the place the limo use to be. "Well might as well try to fing the damn office." _'Hmmmm this is a pretty school but my friends aren't here... neither is HOJO!'_ "**HELL YEAH WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO**"

Walking around the school, more like skipping, I finally found the office.  
"Ah Kagome Taisho we have been expecting you, follow me please." Following the little lady I practically vomited this lady had hiked up her skirt and tried to walk suductivly. "Kagome here is your classrooms I'm sure you can find them but if you want I..." "I've got it I don't need help" I quickly cut in there was no way this whore was going to show me around this school.

Haruhi POV:

"Now is there any questions?" '_Nope because this is history class no one cares about history geez._' Glancing around I saw a cute girl dressed as a boy in the door.

"Now our next subject is the story of the Shikon Jewel. Does anyone know the story?" "I do" The mystery girl said. The teacher looked at her with shock written all over his face. "Well then do tell us" he glanced at the paper real quick "Kagome."

Kagome POV:

"It all starts about 600 years ago with the Pristess Mirdoku. She had been battling powerfull demon for days when she pulled her soul in along with the demons to form the Shikon Jewel. The demon exterminators watched over the jewel until a pristess powerful enough could watch it. Once they had heard about the pristess Kikyo they brought her the jewel, she sacreficed her future to protect the jewel until she died."

"Shortly after a hanyou showed up named Inuyasha, he wanted the jewels power to make him full demon. Kikyo never killed him instead they fell in love with each other. Inuyasha had decided to use the jewel to become human but a human theif, Onigumo, had fallen in love with Kikyo also. Onigumo had called demons to his body so he could become stronger to win Kikyos love, instead a hanyou named Naraku was born. Naraku shifted to look like Inuyasha then attacked Kikyo, turning the lovers against each other."

"Inuyasha was pinned to a tree while Kikyo dies from her wounds. Kikyo demanded that the jewel be burned with her to destroy it forever. 50 years later a young girl considered Kikyos reincarnation mysteriously showed up with the jewel, this girl had awakened Inuyasha from his sleep and set him free. She needed to be protected Inuyasha had attacked her too because of her looks and the jewel."

"A demon had attacked and stolen the jewel from the young girl. the old pristess Kaede gave the girl a bow and arrows saying she was a pristess as well. The girl took aim and fired one arrow hitting the demon as well as the jewel, the jewel shattered into millions of pieces all over japan. Inuyasha and the young pristess search for the shards making friends with a demon fox kit named Shippo, a monk named Miroku, a demon exterminator named Sango, a twin tailed neko demon named Kirara, a wolf demon named Kouga, and a inu demon named Sesshomaru."

"This group fought for years against Naraku but eventually they defeated the demon and made the jewel whole again. The young pristess made a selfless wish and disappeared with the jewel forever." Taking a deep breath I turned to the teacher "Was that good enough?" The poor teacher just shook his head yes and told me to take my seat. I sat down beside the only other girl dressed like me.

Once class ended I began to walk out to go home when, "Kagome want to come join a club I'm in" looking at her I began to shake my head but damn puppy eyes got me. _'Such a sucker for puppy eyes it's all Shippos fault!'_  
(In the past Shippo sneezes) "Alright fine I'll join what is it?" She grinned really big and dragged me to some music room. "It's the host club it's actually pretty fun but the guys are the only reason I'm still in the club I mean what would they do without me."

Hikaru POV:

Haruhi just walked in with some boy and our king is in his emo corner. '_Geez doesn't he know he loves Haruhi_' "Hey Hikaru looks like we got another play thing" Koaru said _'Nothing really special about this one except that he looks kinda like a girl'_ My eyes opened wide once I realized that he is a she. Looking to everyone else they didn't seem to notice. _'Hmmmm guess I'm wrong'_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kagome POV:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" sudden pain was coursing threw me like when my soul was being taken only this felt better once the pain started to end. '_What is this? I feel complete? My soul its back_! How?' Pulling out my phone I looked for Fluffys number.  
"Kagome what is it?" "Sessh, souls back can't stay awake music room 3..." "Kagome? KAGOME!?** KAGOME!**"


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I understand why people love to get reviews now, Thank you for reviewing I'll try to update as much as I can please forgive me if it takes a while.

So NeruHigurashi how am I doing so far, btw publish your stories too.

Well heres my newest chapter

Review: "Kagome what is it?" "Sessh, souls back can't stay awake music room 3..." "Kagome?** KAGOME!? KAGOME!**"

Hikaru POV:

'_What the hell just happened?'_ Looking at everyone else they were just as confused as I was.

"Um did she just say her soul is back?" Everyone looked at me all confused. "Hikaru this is a dude not a girl" said Kaoru,

"Actually Kagome is a..." "Wait a damn minute Haruhi we need to get her to the nurse** NOW**!"_ 'Geez is everyone stupid first she screams in pain, then passes out, and we are fighting over the fact she is a girl!?'_

Sighing I picked her up and started walking towards the nurse office._ 'Huh she is a lot lighter than I thought, prettier too.'_

Lord Fluffy POV:

I had been running at my top speed trying to get to Kagome. I couldn't believe what she told me but once I felt the flare of pure Miko energy I knew that once she woke up she wouldn't have control over it. Running through the hallways following her scent I found her in some boys arms.

"**KAGOME!** You get your hands off of my** Imouto NOW** if you value your life!" venom dripping off of every word I said.

Hikaru POV:

I quickly handed her over to the rage insane brother who would kill me.

"Um what happened to her? I mean its just she said her soul came back I was just wondering." _'Which is true I am wondering but I'm more worried if she is gonna be ok.'_ blushing at what I thought I quickly reminded myself that she was my new play thing that was it.

Normal POV:

Sesshomaru didn't even answer as he walked away from the boy._ 'Kagome please wake up and be the same sweet loving girl. I'd hate to have to cause you anymore pain.'_ He thought

Time jump (Morning) Kagome POV:

_'Ugh my head and body feels like its on fire. What happened to me?'_ I tried to open my eyes but I could barely lift them. I felt so much pain and aches that I was going to kill whoever killed Kikyho. Thank them but they were gonna die for this or at least become my personal bitch.

Laughing I heard someone enter the room and gently rubbed my forehead. It felt soooo good I felt like I could purr. Until I heard that someone, LORD FLUFFY, laugh at me.

"Imouto you need to open your eyes and get your ass out of bed. You've been in bed for 3 days." '_What did he say? 3 days? How have I been asleep for 3 days?'_ Finally managing to crack open my eyes I saw the relieved look in Fluffys eyes.

Grunting I pulled myself up and out of bed grabbed my uniform and headed to the showers. The hot water helpped my achey body but I still hurt.

"Kagome I have a car to take you to school once you get out I won't be here until later tonight. Be careful please"

Sighing I turned the water off and started to get dressed. Drying my hair I went to go find some food I was starving!

"Grrrrrrr is there no freaking kitchen in this damn house?" I started to get pissed when I smelled bacon, eggs, and toast.

Following my nose I finally found the kitchen and there waiting for me was a plate of food and a glass of milk. Scarfing it down I ran off and hopped into the limo.

Hikaru POV:

_'Its been 3 days. 3 days where the fuck is she!?'_ "Kaoru where is she I mean..." "HEY Hikaru look there she is!" Turning around I saw her climb out of a limo.

Her blue eyes practically glowing, her black/blue hair shinning against the sun, and how cute she looks in her uniform._ 'Or how sexy she'll look stripping out of that uniform.'_ Shaking my head I decided to play around with my new toy.

"Oh Kagome I've missed you so much! I was so worried I mean what would happen if my new toy didn't come back._ I'd have to hunt her down and punish her.__"_ I said while smirking and hugging her extra close.

Kagome POV:

"Um punish me how?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews I was slightly stumped as to where to start again but then I reread and had this thought. Sorry if you don't like it...

OH NERUHIGURASHI I DEMAND A STORY FROM YOU!

I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran.

**Review:**

"Oh Kagome I've missed you so much! I was so worried I mean what would happen if my new toy didn't come back. _I'd have to hunt her down and punish her._" I said while smirking and hugging her extra close.

**Kagome POV:**

"Um punish me how?"

**Kagome POV:**

The look on his face gave me shivers all down my spine and made me quite mischievous "Why Kagome I believe I'll punish you by..." "AHHHHHHH INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL!?" "Feh you've been gone too long besides when I couldn't find you I got worried." Looking into those golden orbs use to make me blush but now just makes me want to hit him, hard too! "Why were you worried?"

He stopped on top of some building and set me down. "Inuyasha what's up?" "Kagome I... I lo... I killed Kikyo." _'WHAT!? Ok Naraku yes, Kouga yes, Sesshomaru yes, hell even Sango and Miroku but Inuyasha! No way in hell he did not kill her.'_ "HAHAHA Inuyasha you are so funny seriously who killed her?"

"KAGOME I DID! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? GRRRRRRR I LOVE YOU!" Then warm lips crashed onto mine demanding dominance. Gasping at what is happening he slipped his tongue into my mouth. _'What is going on? He is kissing me? I feel weird why didn't this happen when I thought I loved him like this.'_ Pulling away I turned from him, "Inuyasha I don't feel like that for you anymore you hurt me too much I moved on. Thank you for giving me my soul back but I can't love you like that."

**Hikaru POV:**

Grinning at the beautiful maiden shivering at my look I couldn't help but think about what else I could do to make her shiver. _'Hmmm like teasing her sensitive nipples or perhaps her inner thighs'_ Shaking my head trying to clear my head of thoughts that I will make sure happens.

"Why Kagome I believe I'll punish you by..." _'What the hell a flash of red and she is gone... __again.__'_

Pouting I walked back to my brother wondering where my toy went. "Kaoru she disappeared again" I whined. The day went by as slow as usual but I couldn't keep Kagome out of my mind.

**DAYDREAM:**

_"Hey Hikaru can you help me?" "Sure Kagome what do you need?" Grabbing the back of my neck her plump lips collided with mine, gasping she quickly took control demanding more as her tongue explored my mouth.__ 'She taste so good. Tastes like mint cookies'__ As she pulled back we both took in much needed air when she said "I need you Hikaru take me no..."_

**END OF DAYDREAM**

"Hey Hikaru you ok?" "Hmm oh yeah just tired Haruhi."_ 'Don't get to close I need to control this damn thing so might as well stay seated until it goes away._' Sighing I was bored, how I wish Kagome was here preferably sitting on my lap. Looking down I felt the damn thing twitch with life again,_ 'ugh Kagome I __**NEED**__ you now'_

"Hey Haruhi I'm sorry I've been gone for a few days just family matters is all." Opening my eyes wide I knew that voice anywhere it was Kagome! "Kagome my dearest toy where did you disappear to this morning?" I said while motioning for her to sit beside me.

Kagome POV:

"Oh that was Inuyasha he has a major crush on me actually kidnapped me to tell me he loved me, but its all fixed now." I sat down beside the handsome twin who seems to bring out my mischievous side. "So you where telling me on what punishments I'm going to receive "_ 'That was a big mistake why did I say that oh my god save me now.'_

"Now now Kagome I believe I said if you didn't come back but if you want me too I'm sure I can come up with something." Blushing I was glad that the club was having a day off._ 'He has that look Shippo get when he is about to cause trouble. Hmmmm Ooooooo.'_ Grinning quite evilly I climbed on top of him, leaned in where only our lips were hairs apart and whispered "I would love for you to come up with something, apparently you would too. I'm sure it was like that before I climbed on."

"Oh you have no idea Kagome what I would do to you." "Then show me Hikaru." With that he closed what distance was left between our lips.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO my loyal fans please tell me if I should continue this story. I would love too but idk if that many people would like it.

I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran. If I did though Hikaru would be all MINE!

Hmmmm along with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Mori, well damn practically all the hot and sexy guys we love!

Well here is Chapter 6 hope you love it! :)

**Review:** "Now now Kagome I believe I said if you didn't come back but if you want me too I'm sure I can come up with something."

Blushing I was glad that the club was having a day off._ 'He has that look Shippo get when he is about to cause trouble. Hmmmm Ooooooo.'_

Grinning quite evilly I climbed on top of him, leaned in where only our lips were hairs apart and whispered "I would love for you to come up with something, apparently you would too. I'm sure it was like that before I climbed on."

"Oh you have no idea Kagome what I would do to you." "Then show me Hikaru." With that he closed what distance was left between our lips.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Kagome POV:**

_'What am I doing? I would never do this! I don't even know him, but he tastes sooooo good and feels so right! Whoa there girl can't have the pure miko thinking like that! It is shameful!'_

**_'But we LOVE how good he feels against us! His hard muscular chest, his abs, and what is twitching between our legs!'_**

_'Who the hell are you?'_

**_'Your desire, lust, greed, hate, everything you shove deep down inside you to hide it from the world! Just like Kikyo did Ka-go-me'_**

_'Grrrrrrr don't dare compare me to her! Wait did he just grope me?'_

"Ummm are you two done? Or do we need to leave?" Pulling away I looked to see who spoke and found Haruhi and 5 guys staring at us. Blushing I leaped out of his lap and made a run for it.

**Hikaru POV:**

_'Oh My God! She tastes just how I dreamed! Please don't let me wake up if this is a dream.' 'Hmm I wonder how great her ass feels... mmmm heaven that's what this is I have died and gone to my perfect heaven!'_

"Ummm are you two done? Or do we need to leave?" **_'LEAVE THE DAMN ROOM NOW!'_**As she pulled away I saw how glossed over her eyes where which only succeeded in making me harder, if it is possible._ 'Awe how cute she is blushing. __**NOOOOOOO DON'T GET UP! COME BACK!'**_

As she ran from the room I glared such hate that even Mori was shaking. "Hikaru why were you kissing a boy?" **"TAMAKI YOU IDIOT KAGOME IS A GIRL! ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT? WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE?"** At this point everyone was hiding behind Kyoya, growling out there deaths I stood up fix my pants and headed out the door.

**Kagome POV:**

"Oh dear what have I done? I kissed him back! Why? Why did I kiss back actually what made me do everything I did back there?"_ 'Geez first I had to deal with Inuyasha toying with me I don't need Hikaru doing the same. I am not here just for there personal pleasure! I am the Shikon Miko! I do not need to deal with guys like them who only want a good fuck.'_ Feeling tears roll down my face I stopped and started to walk around in the maze._ 'Even after Inuyasha told me he loved me all he wanted was sex.'_

**FLASHBACK:**

**Kagome POV**

( "AHHHHHHH INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL!?" "Feh you've been gone too long besides when I couldn't find you I got worried." Looking into those golden orbs use to make me blush but now just makes me want to hit him, hard too! "Why were you worried?"

He stopped on top of some building and set me down. "Inuyasha what's up?" "Kagome I... I lo... I killed Kikyo." _'WHAT!? Ok Naraku yes, Kouga yes, Sesshomaru yes, hell even Sango and Miroku but Inuyasha! No way in hell he did not kill her.'_ "HAHAHA Inuyasha you are so funny seriously who killed her?"

"KAGOME I DID! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? GRRRRRRR I LOVE YOU!" Then warm lips crashed onto mine demanding dominance. Gasping at what is happening he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

_'What is going on? He is kissing me? I feel weird why didn't this happen when I thought I loved him like this.'_ Pulling away I turned from him, "Inuyasha I don't feel like that for you anymore you hurt me too much I moved on. Thank you for giving me my soul back but I can't love you like that."

Turning back to him he had his head hung down, I felt bad for him but I had to be honest. "Kagome do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I wouldn't notice how you quit looking at me? Or how you seemed less upset when I saw Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha I gave up on you to save my heart and soul I'm sor..." "No your not sorry! Your just like Kikyo always trying to stay pure and safe well I don't care about that! I don't even want the damn jewel anymore! I just want** MY BITCH TO LEARN HER FUCKING PLACE! AND DO YOU KNOW WHO AND WHERE THAT IS KA-GO-ME? IT IS YOU AND BY MY SIDE! SO GET OVER YOURSELF YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE!"**

Watching him I couldn't believe what he was saying or how mad he was. All I did was say no and now he will die! "Inuyasha" I said as sweetly as possible grinning as I watched the fear take control over his eyes and body. "You do know that I did love you right?" He dumbly shook his head yes. "Then tell me why now and not earlier?"

"Kagome I was scared that you would betray me like Kikyo did and I was worried about how you would feel if we mated... Kagome please become my mate."

"No" **"WHY THE HELL NOT BITCH?**"_ 'Go ahead Inuyasha just keep digging your own grave.'_ "Fine then if you won't be my mate then at least you'll be a nice tight fuck you worthless whore!"

"**INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT AND SIIIIIITTTTTTT! DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO KIKYO AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME WORTHLESS! INUYASHA I LOVED YOU AND I WOULD HAVE LOVED YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIED BUT NOOOO YOU HAD TO RUN OFF TO THAT CLAY BITCH NIGHT AFTER NIGHT SO DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME ANYTHING OTHER THAN KAGOME!**" Taking a deep breathe I calmed down a lot after that but I was still pissed!

After a hour he woke up and asked where we were. I had never felt so proud in my entire life that I forgave the poor bastard almost instantly. "Inuyasha take me back to school please." "Kagome did I tell you anything?" "Inuyasha I love you but not romantically, I love you like I love Souta. Do me a favor please don't change who you are or our relationship."

"Fine whatever it's not like I care. Besides while your mateless we can still fuck so I don't mind." "Grrrrrrr you are lucky we are in the air or you wouldn't remember your fucking whore or your mother hell even who the fuck you are don't dare say I'm here for you to fuck UNDERSTAND!" "Feh whatever." )

END OF FLASHBACK

Hikaru POV:

I can't believe I want this girl! There is something about her that just screams PURE and it demands to be tainted._ 'Why do I think like that she is a human girl not a fucking toy well she is MY toy but it is different!' 'Hmmmmm wonder where she went? Do I need to apologize? No she was the one who got on me it's not my fault her curvy hips and ass landed perfectly in place. Oh how I wished for no clothes to feel that tight pussy around my... whoa yep need to fix this once and for all!'_ "Hey Kagome where are you I want to apologize I took it to far back there and I want to make it up to you."

"Hikaru what did you just say?" Looking everywhere I couldn't find her it worried me. "I'm sorry I took it to far I never should have kissed you or grabbed your ass. Now I'm not sorry fully though I mean what guy could be? A beautiful girl crawls on your lap get within a hairs distance from your lips and practically demands to be punished! I lost control and kissed the softest lips and grabbed the sweetest ass I have ever felt! I am Proud of that but I feel horrible for it so I demand to take you on a date you pick it I'll do it!"

Hearing a laugh made me feel less guilty but still guilty. "Well then Hikaru I understand what you mean I lost control too. I mean you make me act mischievous and I end up doing things I normally wouldn't do. So Hikaru just one date?" Turning around I saw tear filled eyes that showed all the pain she felt.

_'Where does a girl like this get that much pain?'_ "Well Kagome it is up to you how many dates we do and what we do on them too." "Then Hikaru I have one demand."  
"What is that?" "Every night after our date and you drop me off I want you to..." "You want what Kagome?" Staring down into her blue eyes I realized how close we had gotten to each other. Her soft pouting lips parted as she glided her tongue across the bottom then top lip slowly. _'Does she do this on purpose?'_ "_**Kiss me**_."


	7. Chapter 7

**What will happen next time on Kagome's Destiny?**

**Hmmm how about she disappears to the past or she gives up the jewel?**

**LOL I am so tired staying up all night with a baby makes you exhausted the next and kinda loopy!**

**Anyway how about that last chapter Kagome has some internal turmoil doesn't she!**

**A special thanks to kagome55678 your review made me laugh so hard. I loved that reaction you had again THANK YOU!**

REVIEW: "Then Hikaru I have one demand."

"What is that?" "Every night after our date and you drop me off I want you to..." "You want what Kagome?" Staring down into her blue eyes I realized how close we had gotten to each other. Her soft pouting lips parted as she glided her tongue across the bottom then top lip slowly. '_Does she do this on purpose?_' "**Kiss me**."

**Hikaru POV**:

Groaning I tossed and turned on my bed trying to keep Kagome out of my dreams, sighing it wasn't working. "Hikaru are you ok? What is wrong? Dreams of Kagome? They aren't perverted are they?" Staring at Koaru I wanted to strangle him asking question after question. Yep he can die because now I AM thinking pervertedly.

"Koaru you are a bastard you know that. Now I am thinking like that, what am I gonna do? We have a date coming up and all I can think of is why did she say the beach?" Burying my head in my hands trying to ignore the very reveling bathing suits that Kagome was wearing in my head.

"Hikaru what if a wave pulls off her top?" Yep my twin brother is gonna die by my hands! "Koaru do you wish for death?" Glancing at him I saw the mischievous smile and evil intentions in his eyes. "Why no not death just trying to make it impossible for you to sleep then Kagome will be worried and take care of you. Hmmm maybe I should give her a sexy maids outfit!"

_'I need a very cold shower for the rest of my life!'_ Checking what time it was I shook my head and headed straight for the shower. "Koaru it's 7am come on time to get ready." The cold water hardly did anything to my constant reminder of how much I want Kagome._ 'I guess there is one thing left to do...'_ Closing my eyes I began pumping my hand.

Groaning as thoughts of Kagome licking and sucking on the head nearly made me cum right then. Feeling my climax about to hit I imagined Kagome deep throating and I came so much I thought I might never get hard again._ 'Well time to get dressed and head for school.'_

**Kagome POV:**

_'Ahhhh a nice hot spring in the feudal era! Can't beat it!'_

_'__**But what if Hikaru was here and not wearing anything?**__'_

_'Nooooo bad thoughts go away you know better!'_

_'__**We want him, you want him deep inside pounding us until we explode! ADMIT IT!'**_

_'NEVER! Now go away or or hmmmm how can I punish you?'_

**_'Fine we will go back for now but we will have him as ours!'_**

_'Great my own body is betraying me what to do?'_ "Hey Sango I got to ask you a question and you can't tell anyone!" "Sure what is it Kagome?" "Well I told you about Fluffy and my new school and my new friends but I like one of my new friends." "Awe I'm happy for you!" "Well that's just it I mean like I want him." "What do you mean?" "I really _WANT_ him. like sexually..." She just stared at me after I whispered that last part.

"Well then make him yours because you could make any man yours even Inubaka. Go buy yourself a very slutty bathing suit for when you go to the beach but don't show it to him until you get there. It is a private island right so then you don't have to worry about other people!"

"Wow Sango I could buy you something for Miroku if you want." I said while winking. "Hmmm ok deal you get skimpy bathing suit I'll get skimpy sleeping wear for when we stay in an inn that is it. Deal?" Grinning I said deal and for the rest of the day we talked about what colors and styles.

_'Stupid sun go away for another hour!'_ Rubbing my eyes I gathered up my bag and headed for the well, I needed to go shopping._ 'I wonder if Sango was holding a shard if she could go through?'_ "Hey Sango come with me please" "I'm coming Kagome. Still don't like going alone?" "Actually I want to try something."

"Whats that?" "Come on climb on the well hold a shard and my hand and we will see if you go through!" "Do you think it will work?" "It should come on." I held my hand out to her with a shard in my hand. She grabbed my hand and we both jumped in praying it works. Once I felt the magic surround us I started laughing. _'IT WORKED!'_

We both climbed out of the well and headed for my room, Sango was more excited than I was trying on pants and shirts and a bra for the first time. "Wow I see why you wear this thing now it holds them up and makes them look amazing!" "Yep here Sango try this outfit on."

Sangos outfit fit her perfectly, showing off her curves while keeping herself modest. Her shirt was a dark purple with a pink cat running across the bottom, her pants were dark blue jeans that flared once past her knees, she wore a matching bra and boy shorts set that were a dark purple with pink bows, and wore purple converse.

My outfit was black skinny jeans with thigh high boots, a dark blue shirt with light blue writing that said hidden desires, and a matching black and blue bra/thong set. All the blue made my eyes glow almost demon like.

"Damn we look good don't we Sango!" "Hell yeah now lets go shopping!" Both of us laughing as we left the house with Fluffys credit card. Once at the mall we bought almost everything we liked, Sango got a dark purple nightgown that fit her like a glove. It stopped mid thigh and was see through everywhere except her boobs and private area. I got a dark blue string bikini that barely covered anything.

**DATE DAY!**

**Hikaru POV:**

_'She has been gone for this whole week! Where is she? Did she die? Does she have a boyfriend?'_ Pulling up to the shrine I saw her walking down the steps in a white sundress and flip flops. I raced up the stairs and took her bag and put it in the car. The entire way to the airport she was quiet. _'She isn't gonna regret this is she!?'_ "Hey Hikaru my mom said I could stay the whole weekend if its ok with you."_ 'WHAT!? Really oh god please help me live through this weekend!'_ "Yeah that sounds great we have a house there so we can."

Once at our private island Kagome just breathed in the fresh air like she missed it. Watching her she seemed like she knew where everything was here. **(IT IS THE ISLAND FROM THE INUYASHA MOVIE)**  
We walked up to the mansion and picked our rooms of course she picks one that share a door in the rooms. _'Kami I am gonna die this weekend!'_

"Karu can we go to the beach now?" She looks like a little kid going to Disney world. "Yeah let me change real quick." As we walked to the beach Kagome held my hand and was humming some song. As we passed from the trail to the beach she let go and raced to the water.

"Come on Karu last one in is a rotten egg!" She pulled her white sundress off and I froze._ 'That suit is gonna kill me! So little is covered! Dammit hard again I can't believe this! Why that suit? Oh god the cold water on so much exposed skin means very hard nipples. Well cold water will make this damn thing go away...hopefully.'_

Running into the water I felt it soften up but of course Kami is not so nice. "Karu I'm cold!" As she hugged me. Feeling myself get harder than before I prayed for some kind of help anything! "Hikaru are you happy to see me like this?" She said while grinning evilly._ 'Great now she is picking on me. Hmmmm must think of a way to get her back.'_ Feeling her hard nipples rubbing across my chest I knew exactly what to say.

"Why Kagome It is not happy just horny, and you are as well your body betrays you." Smirking I saw the blush on her cheeks. "Well Hikaru what if I am? What will you do?"_ 'Oh I have a plan Kagome!'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is Chapter 8 hope you like it!**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Review:** "Why Kagome It is not happy just horny, and you are as well your body betrays you." Smirking I saw the blush on her cheeks. "Well Hikaru what if I am? What will you do?"_ 'Oh I have a plan Kagome!_

**Kagome POV:**

_'Grrr monday mornings suck so hard! I wonder how Hikaru is? Like it matters the battle with Naraku is coming up, I need to focus on fixing the past first.'_

Staring at my roof I felt guilty for everything that had happened at the beach. Sitting up only when Inuyasha jumped through my window. "Kagome come on we got to go get shards! Kagome? Hey are you ok?"

Staring into his worried eyes made me leap into his arms and cry, I don't know how long I did cry. Inuyasha just sat there holding me with a soft growl that calmed me down a lot.

"Kagome what happened?" I avoided looking at him and started crying again. I didn't realize we were moving until he jumped into the well, the last thing I saw before I passed out was sunshine.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_'Kagome I'm worried about you. I remember everything I said to you now. I feel like such a bastard, I deserved every sit I got!'_ Glancing down at my love she looked broken, like when she saw Kikyo and I together.

Growling loudly I thought about that punk that has her heart now. _'He better not have done the same damn thing I did! I'll beat his ass, I wish someone had done that to me I would have seen Kagome as Kagome sooner and she would have been mine.'_

Jumping into a tree above Kaedes shack I held the little woman close to comfort her as much as I could. Feeling my eyes get heavy I nodded off to sleep with my nose buried into her black hair.

Feeling the sun on my face I felt Kagome try to block out the sun by burying her face into my chest. Laughing I felt her pull back and place her head on my shoulder and kiss my neck.

Kagome POV:

"Thanks Inuyasha, you know how to make me feel better. I was just scared about the battle with Naraku coming up. I don't want everyone to die because of me."_ 'Which is true but not the real reason...'_

"Kagome what happened this weekend?" Shaking my head I told him I didn't want to talk about it. "Lets go shard hunting Inuyasha. Lets just run for a while I feel like having the wind in my face!" Grinning at him he smiled right back loving the idea of holding me close to him._ 'Pervert!'_

**BACK TO THE FUTURE: Hikaru POV:**

Searching everywhere I couldn't find her, couldn't find my toy! Feeling anxious I began pacing around the music room. "Um Hikaru what is wrong?" Growling out nothing didn't help settle anything between my friends.

Groaning I said "Kagome hasn't been here today and I don't know if she is ok. I haven't talked to her since we got back." Pacing once again I began chewing my nails feeling nervous.

_'Why did they have to show up there? Poor Kagome she never had a chance once that bitch saw her.'_ Growling and glaring at everything I called Kagome again.

_'Great straight to voicemail!'_ "Kaoru you know who showed up at the island and found Kagome." sitting down on the couch I dropped my head on my hands wondering what the bitch said to her.

"What did you say? Hikaru you don't mean _HER_ do you?" "Yes Kaoru my fiance showed up. We were at the beach having fun. It was relaxing really, I went to get drinks as I got back I saw Kagome and the bitch talking. Once the bitch walked off Kagome disappeared for the rest of the trip, it was like she was avoiding me."

_'Great now I'm shaking. My heart hurts. I don't love Kagome do I?'_ Thinking about everything that has happened since she showed up I came to one conclusion. _'I love Kagome Higurashi and I can never have her.'_

Feeling my heart cry out for her I went home early and just laid in bed wondering how I let this happen. Closing my eyes I felt tears running down the sides of my head._ 'Why? Why did she have to show up? Why can't I have the one woman who has worked herself into my heart?'_

Silently sobs could be heard through out the room. Kaoru just leaned his head on the door understanding what was wrong with his beloved twin brother.

**TO THE PAST WE GO: Kagome POV:**

_'Night time already we ran most of the day and no shards.'_ "Momma can you sing me a song? Please!" Sighing those wide puppy eyes get me everytime. "Ok Shippo this song is called Never Alone by the Barlow Girl."

_I waited for you today_  
_But you didn't show_  
_No no no_  
_I needed You today_  
_So where did You go?_  
_You told me to call_  
_Said You'd be there_  
_And though I haven't seen You_  
_Are You still there?_

_I cried out with no reply_  
_And I can't feel You by my side_  
_So I'll hold tight to what I know_  
_You're here and I'm never alone_

_And though I cannot see You_  
_And I can't explain why_  
_Such a deep, deep reassurance_  
_You've placed in my life_

_We cannot separate_  
_'Cause You're part of me_  
_And though You're invisible_  
_I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply_  
_And I can't feel You by my side_  
_So I'll hold tight to what I know_  
_You're here and I"m never alone_

_We cannot separate_  
_You're part of me_  
_And though You're invisible_  
_I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply_  
_And I can't feel You by my side_  
_So I'll hold tight to what I know_  
_You're here and I'm never alone_

_'He fell asleep before the song even ended.'_ Smiling I laid both of us down and drifted off to a horrible nightmare.

**NIGHTMARE:**

"Kagome come back here I promise I won't do anything!" "Hahaha Hikaru you got to catch me! Like you said you told me to run as fast as I could and if you caught me then I have to do what you said!"_ 'So glad for demons chasing me around everywhere now hehehe.'_

"I never expected you to be so fast! Kagome slow down! Fine I give I give!" Slowing down to a halt I started to try to slow my pounding heart. "Hikaru do we have anything to drink?" "Yeah I'll go get some wait here."

Sitting down on the sand I stared out at the water feeling completly relaxed. Closing my eyes feeling the sun warm my skin when someone stood in front of me.

Smiling I said without opening my eyes "Your back already Karu?" "Who the fuck are you? How dare you call my Hikaru Karu! Hikaru is mine so go fuck yourself whore." Snapping my eyes open I stare at the beautiful blond. "What the fuck? I am not a whore you worthless piece of shit! Besides Hikaru is gonna be mine not some blond bimbo!" I screamed at her standing up.

Watching the smirk form on her face I felt scared. "Oh really well Hikaru is my Fiance not yours! So tramp go back to your slutty friends and leave Hikaru alone!" She turned and walked off leaving me to feel completly stupid.

"Hey Kagome I'm back!" Closing my eyes I walked away before he could see me cry.

**END OF NIGHTMARE**

Sitting up fast I felt tears run down my face. Glancing at shippo I got up slowly and walked under the tree Inuyasha was in. "Inuyasha are you still awake?" I kept my eyes at the ground hearing him land beside me I hugged him hopeing to forget about that day.

Inuyasha picked me up and leaped back onto the branch holding me close while rubbing my back and doing that low growl. "Inuyasha do you really mean it when you say you love me?" "Kagome I mean it but I know you don't love me like that anymore, no matter how much I want you as my mate I want you happy. Kagome what happened?" "Hikaru has a Fiance he never told me about her."

"Sleep Kagome you are going home tomorrow and we are going to make that boy see what he messed up." Smiling I closed my eyes and passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**On a role tonight!**

**Review:** "Sleep Kagome you are going home tomorrow and we are going to make that boy see what he messed up." Smiling I closed my eyes and passed out.

**FUTURE! Hikaru POV:**

_'Kagome probably moved schools. I won't see her ever again I know it. It is probably for the best anyway.'_ Sighing I looked around and saw Kagome in her uniform walking with some guy.

_'Who the fuck is with my Kagome! Wait she isn't mine I've got a damn fiance! Stupid arranged marriages!'_

I watched them until they kissed, closing my eyes I felt my heart split in two. Walking back to my limo I went home saying I wasn't feeling good.

**Kagome POV:**

"Inuyasha are you sure this will work?" "Kagome just pretend I'm your boyfriend this will make him beyond pissed and demand to know why then you confront him!" Laughing I agreed but felt guilty.

"Hey there he is ha the bastard is watching!" Then Inuyasha began twisting my hair and hugged me close to him. Hugging him back I smiled thinking about how I wished for this about a year ago. Laughing I was silenced when he kissed me, kissing back I felt slightly sick but didn't stop.

"He left school damn oh well we will try again every time we see him!" Laughing I walked to class wondering why he looked as broken as me. **"KAGOME!"**

Twirling around I saw Kaoru running towards me. "Kagome I got to take you to Hikaru now." Grabbing my hand I was dragged off following Kaoru to go see the one person I want to avoid.

"Kagome, Hikaru has a fiance that he has had since we were born. It was best for our parents that Hikaru and the bitch get married, but Hikaru loves you I know it! He was crying in his room once he figured it out, you need to tell him how you feel!"

_'Hikaru loves me? But that can't be he loves that blond bitch right?'_ "Kagome I got an idea but we need your brother Sesshomaru!" "What is your idea Kaoru?" Watching him grin evilly I called Lord Fluffy and asked him to pick us up.

After an hour Fluffy picked us up and we were heading to Hikaru.

"Sesshomaru my name is Kaoru Hitachiin, I am speaking on behalf of my brother. Hikaru loves Kagome but he has an arranged marrage. Kagome loves Hikaru but she can't have him unless the blond bitch is gone. What I am trying to say is if you talk to my parents maybe we can give my brother and Kagome what they want."

My eyes widened as the boys talked the whole way there. As we pulled into the driveway I had to change clothes. _'Kaoru better not look!'_ Turning away I took my shirt off and replaced it with a teal blue dress that flare at my hips. Pulling off my wrappings that bound my chest and pulling off my pant, socks, and shoes I slipped on flip flops.

Kaoru helped me out of the car and fixed my dress and hair as we walked to the doors. Struggling to breathe Kaoru kissed my forehead and hugged me. Feeling a new resolve I knew either Hikaru would be mine or the blond bitch, _'If anything Inuyasha could make her disappear.'_

Grinning evilly I watched as the door was pulled open by a pair of twin maids. Walking behind Kaoru I made sure to be silent and calm just like fluffy! Kaoru talked to his father and one of the maids went to go get Hikaru.

**Hikaru POV:**

"Hikaru your mother and father want to speak with you about your fiance."_ 'Great just what I need. Kagome I miss you...'_ Getting dressed I went to find my parents. Walking into my dads study I saw Mom, Dad, Kaoru, some weird guy with silver hair and "Kagome!"

I ran and hugged her spinning her around before placing her back on solid ground. "What are you doing here?" "Hikaru Sesshomaru is here asking for you to marry his little sister." Staring at Sesshomaru I looked around for another person when Kagome started laughing at me.

Frowning I hugged her close and buried my face in her neck trying to ignore the looks I received "Dad I thought I already had a fiance? You don't break arrangements no matter what why are you even thinking about this?" Watching the smirk on his face he said "Oh that it has been broken off since she turned 15 and decided to sleep around."

Grinning I said "Then who is Sesshomarus sister please say Kagome." Pulling her closer I buried my face again in her shoulder praying for this one thing. "Well then Karu your wish is answered Fluffy is my older brother."_ 'Really she said fluffy is her brother which means...she...is...__**MINE**__!'_

_'Ha now that boy can go fuck himself!_' "Wait who was that with you earlier then!" Hearing her laugh made me feel better. "Inuyasha hahaha he is Fluffys younger brother I was adopted into the family a long time ago so he is like my brother. He wanted to make you feel bad for what the bitch said to me he took it over board as usual hehehe. You weren't jealous were you?" She said while winking.

_'Oh don't worry Ka-go-me I'll get you back for that kiss.'_ Grinning evilly we walked out of the room and somehow ended up in my room.

**Kagome POV:**

_'Hmmmm wonder what he is thinking about?'_ "Ahhh Hikaru your bed is comfy!" "Um Kagome is that a dress?" "Yeah why?" I felt his hand land on my knee and started moving up under my dress but his hand stopped just before my thong.

_'Damn you Hikaru you have no idea what you do to me!'_ Moving my leg I felt his hand slide even closer. Closing my eyes and biting my bottom lip I tried to calm my erratic beating heart. Feeling the bed shift I opened my eyes and saw Hikaru had climbed on top of me, his face slowly moving closer to mine until our lips touched.

Moaning into his mouth as our tongues fought for dominance Just as he started pulling my dress up we heard Fluffy calling for me. Pulling apart we both were panting hard, as he climbed off of me I began wondering what would have happened if we were left alone?

"Kagome I guess this means we can't be left alone anymore." He whispered into my ear. "No just means we got to find our own place to hide from everyone." Hugging me once again he found my neck but this time there was kisses and teeth along my skin sending shivers down my spine._ 'Gods he knows he is causing problems for me!'_

"Kagome we need to go now you are needed else where. Geez Kagome you are going to be 500 years too late for this fight!" Running out of his room I said sorry and ran out the door. As I ran down the street I screamed for Inuyasha which apparently he was following me and lifted me off the ground and headed for the shrine.

Changing into some pants and a t-shirt we both jumped down the well and got ready for the final battle with Naraku.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Awe no reviews :( man guess I have to throw in something else then.

**REVIEW OF LAST TIME:** "Kagome we need to go now you are needed else where. Geez Kagome you are going to be 500 years too late for this fight!" Running out of his room I said sorry and ran out the door. As I ran down the street I screamed for Inuyasha which apparently he was following me and lifted me off the ground and headed for the shrine.

Changing into some pants and a t-shirt we both jumped down the well and got ready for the final battle with Naraku.

**Kagome POV**:

As Inuyasha jumped out of the well we could feel Narakus power surround us. Running as fast as we could we got to the village and froze. Bodies littered the ground, houses were ripped apart, screams tore through the silence and shock. Looking around I saw two small bodies huddled together, getting closer I nearly broke down there.

"Shippo... Rin..." Shaking I fell to the ground looking at my kit. Pale blue lips parted in a silent scream, gashes across his chest and face, blood and dirt matted his once fluffy tail. His eyes so full of fear and yet completely empty. Rin had the same look only she had a hole through her stomach.

Crying I turned and looked at the vile Hanyou who caused this. Feeling a power rise within me I let out a feral growl as my priestess powers began pulsing changing colors between a soft pink to a deep dark purple.

"NARAKU YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" The grin on his face changed to fear quickly as he felt the power coming from me. Smirking I laughed as I stretched out my hand and flicked my wrist causing a whip of pure energy to appear.

The first hit broke his pathetic barrier, hit after hit Naraku made every demon come after me. Sango was dying protecting Mirokus weakened body. Inuyasha and Kouga battled against Kagura and Hakudoshi, Sesshomaru was killing demon after demon trying to get to Naraku.

Hearing a scream I looked and saw Sango take one last fatal blow before falling on top of her love. Placing a barrier around the bodies I began blasting pure energy from my palms destroying everything within reach. Feeling claws sink into my side I screamed. Looking back I saw Naraku grinning evilly as he held up his bloody claws.

Grinning I placed a barrier around Naraku and myself. "Well well well Naraku can't hide now." "My dear Kagome I plan on killing you but first I might play with your beautiful body." Shaking and clenching my stomach I held down what food was trying to make an appearance.

Inside the barrier became as dark as night, growling I felt him rub my cheek then slice it open. Holding back a whine I whipped my hand out attempting to purify the hanyou. "My my Kagome you have become so beautiful and strong. I might have to keep you as my mate how does that sound my little miko?" He said while grabbing my hips and ground his need into them.

"Get off me you filthy demon I have no desire to be touched by you." "Ah but I desire you Ka-go-me you will be mine" "Why do you desire me? Is it because I look like Kikyo?" Feeling him grab my hand and kiss it gently while his other hand slid up my shirt to touch my skin. "No Kagome you are different and powerful I wish to be with you always."

_'What has gotten Naraku? He is acting kinda sweet in a perverted manner.'_ "Why?" His hands brushed against my cheeks turning my head so he could see the cut he caused. Feeling his tongue glide across my cheek gave me shivers of both disgust and pleasure. _'Gross why does this slightly turn me on? Hmmmm must let Hikaru do this. Wonder what Hikaru is doing right now. Wait in the middle of battling Naraku no Hikaru!'_

"Kagome I wish to die yet live. If you do a blood bond with me I will give you the jewel." _'What!?'_ "What is a blood bond?" Feeling his breathe on my ear caused the hair on my neck to stand up. "Kagome a blood bond makes us related. Give us each others powers you will become part demon while I get some immunity to your purity." "No I refuse!"

Narakus claws dug into my skin as his tentacles went through both my shoulders and my stomach. "You won't refuse Ka-go-me!" His lips crashed onto mine demanding me to open, refusing as much as I could I eventually became to weak to fight him. His mouth held his blood that he forced down my throat.

As he pulled back he went to my neck fixing to bite and drink my own blood. "Kukuku now dear Kagome you will be mine." '_no no No NO'_ "NOOOOOOOOO!" Before his teeth even broke my skin my body began purifying him and the jewel.

As ash fell around me I grabbed the jewel and released the barrier. Looking around I saw that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and I were the only ones who made it through the battle. "Kagome? KAGOME!" Falling over I passed out feeling my body shift and change, the pain becoming over whelming as screams tore through my lips.

Inuyasha POV:

Watching the barrier fall down I saw Kagome covered in blood. "Kagome? KAGOME!"_ 'That's all her blood! Wait she smells slightly like Naraku?_' I watched as she fell over and her body began glowing, hearing her scream made me panic and curse everything around us mostly Naraku.

Once the glow died down all of us stood there shocked. Kagome had two cute fluffy black fox ears with the tips dipped in a soft purple, a long silky black tail with the end dipped in a soft purple, black claws with purple tips, her cheeks had a strip on each side top half purple the bottom have blood red, and on her forehead was a pink sphere with a black fox head with purple eyes. Hearing her groan I saw her eyes now had a purple ring around the pupil.

"Kagome? That is you right?" "Sit" BAM '_Yep it is Kagome...'_

Kagome POV:

Glancing at Inuyasha I shook my head and felt miserable grabbing the nearly complete jewel and the one shard I had fusing them together the jewel was complete. Standing up I felt pain everywhere mostly in my shoulders and stomach. _'What happened I can't really remember much just that I killed Naraku for killing my kit and my friends.'_

Walking to the well was short lived when I saw Sango and Miroku. '_Where is Kirara?'_ "Kirara are you still alive?" I heard a soft meow and ran over to a bush finding Kirara, looking her over I saw nothing wrong with her except the slight cut on her head._ 'She must have been knocked unconscious Poor Kirara.'_

"Inuyasha help me bury everyone." After burying everyone I had kept Hirakots(How do you spell that?), Mirokus staff, Shippos fox toys, Sangos exterminator outfit, and Mirokus beads. Sighing I knew I needed to get wrapped up but I needed to leave this time.

Walking towards the well I held my tummy praying for pain relief. Leaping into the well I felt complete now that the jewel was done. Climbing out of the well I walked up the steps opened the doors and saw the host club staring at me.

"Kagome is that you?" Closing my eyes I let darkness surround me and gave into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks for the reviews I love them!**

**REVIEW:** "Kagome is that you?" Closing my eyes I let darkness surround me and gave into sleep.

**Hikaru POV:**

_'What the hell? That can't be Kagome... Ears, tail, claws, weird weapons... There is so much blood, she is still bleeding what happened?'_ "KAGOME!" I ran over and barely managed to flip her over, scanning over her body I saw gashes and holes through out her body.

_'This can't be happening she can't be dying she was with me just a few hours ago...'_ I pulled off everything holding her down and ran her inside the house screaming for her mom. "Oh my Kagome dear wake up sweetheart. Kagome please don't leave me sweetie, your brother needs his hero sister."

Her mom cleaned her up and wrapped her wounds stopping the bleeding. "Young man can you lay her down on her bed upstairs when she wakes up she will explain what all has happened." She said walking into the kitchen to cook dinner.

**Kagome POV:**

**INSIDE THE JEWEL:**

"Kagome open your eyes we don't have long to talk." Groaning I slowly opened my eyes and saw the creator of the Shikon Jewel. "Mirdoku where am I?" A small smile graced her angel like features. "You are inside the Jewel mentally anyways."

Looking around I saw many powerful demons watching us. "Um what is with the demons? Are these the demons you have been battling with since before the Jewel?" "Yes they are but thanks to your caring nature we can finally rest now. Kagome I need you to make the Jewel part of your soul. It is the only way to rid the world of this cursed item."

_'So in order for the Jewel to be safe I must become the Jewel. I guess that makes since the Jewel use to be inside me, the Jewel will become part of me again.'_ "Ok I will do it Mirdoku." "Kagome are you sure your demonic abilities will become amplified. _'What? Demonic abilities?'_ "Um I'm not a demon."

"Kagome you are a pure hell fox. Which is incredible because hell foxes go insane and kill everyone where you being a priestess can control your inner demon. You will be the only hell fox in control of your demon. Your abilities will be mind reading, controlling fire, ice, plants, shadows, also you will train every night within the Jewel to control these abilities."

_'I am a demon. I'm a demon. I AM A FOX DEMON. Shippo my poor kit if only I could have protected you.'_ Tears began pouring out before I could even attempt to stop them. "Mirdoku I...I am a fox demon...like my little..Shippo...wasn't there to...to...to protect him."

Mirdoku held me in her arms while I cried for my poor kit. "Kagome you can bring him back just ask Sesshomaru." '_What..fluffy? FLUFFY!'_ "Why didn't I think of that?" "Kagome it is time to wake up you are making someone worry about you." _'Worry? Who?...HIKARU!'_

Sitting up and breathing deeply I looked around my room and felt someone move beside me. Glancing down I saw Hikaru sitting on a chair beside my bed asleep. Smiling I barely shook him and said "Hikaru come lay down beside me you will be more comfortable " Sliding over Hikaru barely managed to pull himself onto the bed before passing back out.

Laying down beside him I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pulled me close muttering "My Kagome". Feeling safe I snuggled closer resting my head in his neck and falling back asleep.

**Hikaru POV:**

Snuggling closer to the warmth I heard a content sigh, snapping my eyes open I saw a mess of black hair and two fluffy ears. _'I want to touch them! Can I touch the ears? I'm gonna touch the ears!'_ Raising my free hand I began gently rubbing the ears.

A soft purr erupted from her chest as I continued rubbing her ears. Her tail began twitching as my fingers started rubbing the base of her ears. Glancing at her soft tail I left her ears and started petting her tail earning a small moan from her soft lips.

_'Oh god not again. Please now is not the time for those thoughts and actions._' Closing my eyes and pulling my hand away I tried to calm down and ignore the throbbing erection that the moan had caused.

Groaning I had to bite my lip and stay still as she moved around brushing against my hardened cock. Opening my eyes I saw her bright blue eyes and I felt scared. "Kagome how long have you been awake?" A small smirk formed on those pouty lips. "Oh since you started rubbing my ears. Did you know that by doing that it causes problems for me?"

"What problems?" She flipped us over to where she was sitting on top of me and bent down whispering "It make me very horny."


	12. Authors Note

**So sorry my loyal fans I have been in Florida my great grandma broke her arm in three places. **

**I will be writing new chapters shortly within the week I plan on having two or three more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Hikaru POV:**

Snuggling closer to the warmth I heard a content sigh, snapping my eyes open I saw a mess of black hair and two fluffy ears. _'I want to touch them! Can I touch the ears? I'm gonna touch the ears!'_ Raising my free hand I began gently rubbing the ears.

A soft purr erupted from her chest as I continued rubbing her ears. Her tail began twitching as my fingers started rubbing the base of her ears. Glancing at her soft tail I left her ears and started petting her tail earning a small moan from her soft lips.

_'Oh god not again. Please now is not the time for those thoughts and actions.'_ Closing my eyes and pulling my hand away I tried to calm down and ignore the throbbing erection that the moan had caused.

Groaning I had to bite my lip and stay still as she moved around brushing against my hardened cock. Opening my eyes I saw her bright blue eyes and I felt scared. "Kagome how long have you been awake?" A small smirk formed on those pouty lips. "Oh since you started rubbing my ears. Did you know that by doing that it causes problems for me?"

"What problems?" She flipped us over to where she was sitting on top of me and bent down whispering "It make me very horny."

**Present: (Kagome POV)**

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath smelling his calm enticing scent._ 'Smells like an ocean storm! Could he smell any better?'_ Adjusting my hips a little bit a new stronger scent assaulted my nose._ 'Ok he can! Wonder what caused that.'_

**_'That scent is LUST.'_**

_'Lust? Why lust?'_

**_'Because he wants us as bad as we do! Just imagine once he is ours! His pulsing cock sending us over the edge into sweet pleasure! TAKE HIM NOW!'_**

Blushing I looked into those golden eyes seeing what they had said was true. _'I shouldn't be thinking like this...I need to remain pure. Don't I?'_

Leaning down I gently licked his neck and was surrounded by that wonderful scent.

_'I need to get away from him. He smells way too good I can hardly keep my mind straight.'_

Biting my lip I froze as his hands slowly went from my hips to under my shirt. Brushing my skin so softly I felt goose bumps forming. Once at my shoulders his hands started to slide back down only to stop at my bra.

_'Th..this isn't good. I can't move!'_

**_'Indeed we can't! Yes Hikaru continue your soft touches!'_**

_'No I can't...not yet at least. Gods I want to but the Jewel and...and...'_

A small moan left my lips as Hikaru began kneading my breast through my bra. "Hika..Hikaru we...we can't...please!"

**Hikaru POV:**

_'Oh Gods why does she do this to me?_' Biting my lip as she moves around gently rubbing my hard dick. '_Why clothes do you betray me!?'_

Glancing through my bangs I saw her beautiful eyes boring deep into mine. _'Its like she is looking into my soul.'_

Feeling her rest her head on my shoulder didn't really bother me, but once that warm appendage started gliding across my neck._ 'Oh Gods why couldn't she be lower doing that? Then sucking and riding? I really need to get laid...'_

Raising my hands I gently slid across her firm ass to her soft skin under her torn shirt. _'Her skin is so soft! And riddled with scars. All along her back to her shoulders! The biggest one is along her ribs just under her bra.'_

Smiling I started to kneed both breast gently earning a small moan. "Hika..Hikaru we...we can't...please!" Pausing my hands I kept them on my toys wondering what she meant.

"Kagome?" '_She isn't moving or talking? I guess I should stop._' Pulling my hands away I felt Kagome grind against me making me grab her hips and close my eyes.

Opening my eyes I saw bright purple eyes and an evil smirk on her face. Fixing to say something Kagome attacked my lips nipping and sucking on my bottom lip roughly. Forcing her tongue in my mouth I just groaned and tightened my grip on her hips as I ground into her.

Feeling claws tearing at my shirt I sat up just enough for her to pull it off. Her claws slowly being dragged down my chest and stomach earned her a small groan.

Raising my hands I slowly pulled off her shirt and undid her bra. Grinning I flipped us over and immediately started to lick, bite, and suck on her mounds. Small moans got louder the rougher I got, as I moved towards her neck I pulled off her pants.

Taking my right hand I slowly dragged my fingertips down from her shoulder, down her swollen and bruised mound, across her flat tummy, over her hip, and down her leg.

Stopping at her knee I started to move back up along the inside of her thigh just barely brushing against her lacy thong before I stopped.

"Kagome what do you want?" I asked while barely drawing circles on her pussy. Holding her hips down as she attempted to move closer to my fingers. Ever so quickly I rubbed her clit through her thong before drawing soft circles again.

Hearing her growl and moan was causing my own problem to throb with anticipation. "Hikaru!" She whined out "Yes Kagome? Tell me what you want." Pushing her thong aside I started playing with her wet entrance.

"T..to...to cum." A soft blush coated her cheeks. Grinning I slowly pushed one finger in and gently rubbed the inside of her pussy. Holding her hips down I began pumping my finger adding two more.

"Hikaru I'm..I'm gonna...CUM!" Pulling out just before she could earned me a loud growl. Glaring at me she pushed me until I was on my back.

She pulled off my pants and boxers freeing me, a small hand loosely gripped my dick causing me to hiss. Watching her move her hand slowly nearly undid me. Closing my eyes as she tightened her grip, feeling the tip being coated in a warm wet environment I peeled my eyes open and saw her licking and barely sucking me.

Groaning she began picking up her pace, "Kagome your gonna make me cum!" Feeling her pull off I opened my eyes and saw the small smirk on her face. Grabbing her I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Laying her down I settled between her legs and positioned myself. "Kagome are you sure?" Watching her purple eyes fade to there normal blue I began to worry. "Hikaru I..I am." Grinning I kissed her once more.

Slowly pushing forward the bedroom door flew open, jerking our heads to the door to see who it was. "Kagome mama wants...you...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Laying her down I settled between her legs and positioned myself. "Kagome are you sure?" Watching her purple eyes fade to there normal blue I began to worry. "Hikaru I..I am." Grinning I kissed her once more.

Slowly pushing forward the bedroom door flew open, jerking our heads to the door to see who it was. "Kagome mama wants...you...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Kagome POV:**

_'Souta just walked in on us almost having SEX!'_ "I'm going to die!" groaning I shoved Hikaru off me and got dressed before I started my slow descent of the stairs.

**Hikaru POV:**

_'Fuck my damn life! I'm sooooooo dead. Mama Higurashi gonna skin my ass!'_ Panicking I threw my clothes on and ran down the steps kissed Kagome and ran for the door. Only to be stopped by Inuyasha! My eye the size of dinner plates, my heart racing, and my brain screaming at me to run. I was frozen in place.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_'What the hell is he running for?'_ Takes a deep breath. _'OH! He was fixing to mate with Kagome but got caught! This is to good to be true!'_ Grinning I blocked his path to the front door. '_Tehehehe that's right bastard prepare to meet your death!'_

**Souta POV:**

_'I'm scarred for life! I just saw my sister naked fixing to fuck! I think I might be sick...'_ Holding onto the kitchen sink I felt nauseous _ 'Why won't that image leave my head! I am not some sick weirdo who wants my sister!'_

**Mama Higurashi POV:**

Grinning I saw fear, shame, guilt, sickness, and pure glee. _'So how can I make this even more funny than it already is?'_ My grin widened once a brilliant plan popped into my head. "Kagome sweetheart is there anything you want to tell me?"

"N-no momma I'm good hehe."_ 'Oh really now lying to me that will cost you.'_ Mentally grinning I looked at Hikaru. "Hikaru what is the rush sweety? Are you ok you look like you have seen a monster? It's ok you can tell me."

Hearing a gulp my grin spread. "I just have to get home my poor sweet twin brother wont know what to do without me! And no I haven't seen a monster but I'm sure I will soon though. That is it Ma'am."_ 'Another lie oh well.'_

"Inuyasha what is with the grin? I don't think I have seen you this happy dear." Glancing towards him I saw his grin spread as Kagome mentally pleaded with him, shortly a fierce glare shown on her face as she mouthed the word "SIT". Ears dropped and nervousness spread through out him, mentally sighing I knew I lost Inuyasha.

"I'm just glad Naraku is dead and the jewel is whole once more!" With a big grin on his face he gave me a thumbs up. Lastly I turned to the poor green colored Souta. "Oh Souta what is wrong? Was it something you ate? Smelled? Saw?"

Slowly he turned his head and fear struck his eyes as he began to shake. Turning around I saw Kagome look away trying to avoid me. '_Oh well guess I won't have as much fun as I thought.'_

"Well come on Souta let give you some meds and you can go to sleep." Walking away I heard sighs of relief. "Oh and Kagome next time make sure your door is locked." I said with a wink.

**Kagome POV:**

_'Wha-what?' 'She knew!' 'Shit I'm so in for it now! Why the hell did I think I could get away with lying.'_ Hanging my head down I said I was sorry and left for my room.

**Dream or is it? POV:**

"Kagome wake up." "Wench you better not die on me!" "Kagome sama please hurry up and come back to us." "Mama _'sniffles'_ mama please wake_ 'sniffles'_ up I miss you._ 'sniffles and crying'_"

_'What? I just laid down though didn't I? Why can't I remember?'_ Trying to open my eyes I fought but couldn't even budge them. _'Okay think smaller ummm my hand maybe I can move a finger or something!'_ "Kagome I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Feeling wetness fall on my face I realized it was tears.

_'Inuyasha please I'm here please help me I... I can't move.'_ A small tear fell out of the corner of my eye. Just before it hit my hair a calloused thumb brushed it away. "Kagome your in there aren't you?" Trying my hardest to speak I managed a small raspy noise to pass out my lips.

"Kagome keep trying I won't leave you again I promise! Kagome come back to us! To me!" Feeling a small weight being lifted I started to open my eyes when Hikaru flashed in front on me. Freezing I began to drift back when a hard shake startled me from the hypnotic gaze.

**"MAMA FIGHT IT! FIGHT NARAKU MAMA! YOU... YOU CAN'T LET HIM WIN!"** _'Naraku? Does this mean everything that happened wasn't real?'_ As the spell lifted I peeled my eyes open to gaze into strong golden orbs. "I-Inu-Inuya-Inuyasha?" I barely managed my poor throat was so dry.

As if sensing this he ordered Shippo to go get the others and lots of water. Once his gaze was fixated on me again I saw my sweet and mischievousness Hikaru. Feeling tears break threw I held onto him for gods know how long as I cried for my loss. "Kagome I knew you would come back for me."

Shoving him away I managed to pull myself up to stand. Looking at him I made a silent plea to go home. As he lowered his head I waited for the no. "Kagome wait until the others see that you are awake and fine. Then I'll take you home ok?" Staring at him I grinned and nodded my head.

**"MAMA!"** I caught my little boy and held onto him as we cried. Sango and Miroku both held me and cried as well, Kaede checked me over and agreed I was fine and that I should go home to see my family. "Hey Inuyasha how long was I out?" "You were out for 3 months. Not a sound came from you. Not a single movement was made. But your aura changed as if you were awake only not with us."

Watching the path I thought of Hikaru. "Inuyasha I thought I was awake. I thought I met someone who I truly love. I thought that we became brother and sister. I thought I killed Naraku. I thought Shippo got killed in front of me. I thought the jewel was whole."

Glancing at him I saw a small smile grace his face. "So we didn't get together? What happened to Kikyo?" Thinking back to Inuyasha killing Kikyo for me made me feel stupid. "Well you killed her to give me my soul back and to prove you love me, but I had fallen in love with Hikaru."

"Hmmm well damn you should have known then and there it was a dream. No matter how much I love you I just can't kill Kikyo." "I know I didn't believe it at first." Spotting the well I ran and lept in it before Inuyasha could grab me.

Climbing out of the well I slowly walk up the steps and out the door. Looking around I started running down the shrine steps and hopefully to Ouran Academy. _'Faster push harder!'_ Felling the ground disappear I saw Inuyasha holding me.

"So where to keep going straight. I hope the school is real." "You mean I hope he is real." Blushing I hid my face in his shoulder. "Hey Kags is this it?" Glancing up I saw the gates to the school. "**YES!**" "Inuyasha put me down." Once on the ground I ran into the school looking for that door.

Sliding to a stop I saw Music Room 3 above a door. _'This is it just look around maybe maybe he will be real!'_ "Kagome good luck." Turning around I hugged him and thanked him. Taking a deep breath I slowly pushed the door open, smiling as I saw rose petals fall.

Once the door was open all the way I was frozen in place as I saw Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, Mori, Kyoya, Kaoru, and "Hikaru". I barely whispered but everyone heard. "I'm sorry miss but do I know you?" Feeling my heart shatter my head fell as I started to back out of the room. "N-no you don't I-I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Turning someone grabbed my wrist holding me in that room. "Miss what is your name and how do you know mine?" Turning my tear filled eyes to stare into his I pulled my hand from his. Backing away slowly I muttered my name. "Pardon me but what did you say?" Deep breath "My name is Kagome and I don't really know how I know you Hikaru."

Glancing back up I saw confusion and enjoyment? Tilting my head to the side we stared at each other for what seemed like days. "Ka-go-me" Feeling my heart beat rise I attempted not to show how much that affected me. "Kagome am I dreaming?" "No your not." "Then how are you here?" My heart skipped a beat as my eyes widened. "What do you mean by that Hikaru?"

"For the past three months you have been in my dreams." My heart fell words were lost as I watched him. "I have been in a coma for three months and you have been in my dreams as well." "Oh what was last night dream?" Blushing "Well um we I mean you and me we were um kinda in my room and um we were kinda getting close and right when something was gonna happen my little brother um kinda burst in."

Blushing I wasn't even sure he heard me but once his lips met mine I knew he did. "Well then Kagome lets find an empty room." Biting his ear I pressed my body into his then started walking off. Hearing him follow me I didn't care if this wasn't real or if it was, all I wanted was him and he wanted me.

"Kagome I guess this was kinda like destiny wasn't it?" Smiling I kissed him roughly causing a groan. "You know what Hikaru I think your right." I said while giggling.

**THE END!**

**I do not own anything!**

**Sorry for the long wait but I finally thought of the ending!**

**Hope you loved it!**

**Reviews Please!**

**Thank you:**

**kagome55678**

**Savinghyruleatm**

**aintgotnone**

**heieisbest**

**NeruHigurashi**

**Guest**

**Unknown**

**HolyButterBalls**

**Inuyashaluvr1**

**Kira1993**

**Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind**

**WhispSess**

**bluephoenixflame98**

**devilrun**

**Elemental64**

**HaruhiandHikaru**

**Raevyn Blackthorn**

**SpongeBobMimPants**

**Youko's Little Girl**

**kagome328**

**luvsouls**

**AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO READ MY STORY!**


End file.
